


Drunk Decorations

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Jason Todd, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: This is why we don't accept alien alcohol, Jason.





	Drunk Decorations

“Jason.”

“Yes, my dear, darling, beautiful Tim?”

“What… Why are you decorated like a Christmas tree?”

Jason smiled at Tim drunkenly, tilting his head and sending several of the plastic ornaments hanging from the Christmas lights wrapped around him clacking together. Then he chirped, “It’s the holiday season, Baby Bird! Roy and Kory brought over eggnog and Kory spiked mine with this weird alien booze and then we wanted to decorate to surprise you, but we didn’t have a tree, so we decorated me instead! Don’t I look pretty?”

Tim barely held himself back from giving a laugh at Jason’s excited puppy attitude and answered, “Yes, Jay, you do look very pretty and it’s a very nice surprise, but I think it might be a little early for Christmas, don’t you? After all, it’s only October.”

Jason hummed thoughtfully, then bobbed his head and started squirming, trying to get free of the lights he was wrapped in. Tim stepped forward quickly to gently help unwrap him, pressing a kiss to Jason’s forehead as he carefully freed his fiancé from his festive restraints. As soon as he was unwrapped, Jason pulled Tim into his lap, wrapping Tim up in his arms as he nuzzled Tim’s neck. Tim gave a yelp at the sudden shift in position and threw his arms around Jason’s neck, then sighed and pressed a kiss to Jason’s head, knowing he wasn’t getting free until Jason deigned to release him. Jason seemed perfectly content to not do that and to instead press soft kisses to every exposed inch of Tim’s neck, making Tim squirm and squeal as Jason found a few of his ticklish spots. That only encouraged Jason, who proceeded to blow raspberries on those ticklish spots as Tim kicked wildly and begged for mercy from his merciless fiancé. Contrary to Tim’s requests, Jason began tickling the sensitive spots on the sides of Tim’s ribs, making the smaller man buck and scream with laughter. Jason didn’t let up until Tim was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, but did eventually stop, cradling the gasping man to his chest. Tim snuggled in close with a huff, melodramatically whining, “You’re so mean to me, Jay!”

Jason kissed his head gently, then, apparently starting to tire, yawned widely and mumbled, “’s bedtime, Baby Bird. ‘m tired.”

Then he stood, keeping Tim tucked to his chest, and walked into the bedroom. He plopped Tim down on the bed, then collapsed beside him and tugged Tim against his chest, cuddling the smaller man close to his chest and promptly passing out. Tim rolled his eyes and, careful not to wake Jason up, shimmied out of his jeans and used his phone to turn off the apartment lights. Then he snuggled closer to Jason and let himself drift off to sleep, smiling to himself.

Tim awoke to Jason giving a pathetic groan and mumbling into his pillow, “Holy fuck, I’m never accepting alcohol from Kory again.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a smart idea.”


End file.
